Harry Potter and the Wand of Bone
by ColonelxCob
Summary: After Dumbledore's death Harry knew he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. So he studied all summer to help him along his Journey to find the remaining Horcruxes. With new knowledge and help from his friends Harry goes on the greatest adventure he has yet to f


Chapter 1

The morning was foggy, just like it had been every other morning this week. The lawns of Privet Drive were soaked from the dew and they glistened as the sun began to rise. Newspapers lined each driveway, each with the same articles, heading, and same date. Monday July 31.

It was nearly 8:00 on that particular Monday, and Vernon Dursley had already been away for almost half an hour. He sat at the table for a bit of breakfast, while Petunia, still in her robe went out to retrieve the paper for her husband. As she picked up the paper she thought she had seen something move from the corner of her eye, standing up right, she glanced around to see if there had really been something there but there was nothing.

She locked the door behind her, walked into the kitchen and placed the paper in front of her husband. Quietly she cleaned the plates of which Vernon had eaten off of. She looked up at her husband and said,

"Well….. he is leaving today" Vernon starred at the paper as if he didn't hear her, but still he replied. "I know."

Petunia rather worried due to the fact that she understood what this could mean for her family walked over to the table and sat down, pulled the paper away from Mr. Dursley, and said.

"I think we should leave, just for a few days. Give some time after he has left."

Vernon, who didn't understand as well as his wife, stood up and said. "Petunia that is not necessary, those freaks want _him_ not us."

Petunia, who was now getting a little angry, also stood up.

"Vernon, please understand, I know what they are capable of, I've heard my sister talking about them. They can take lives with a flick of their wrist! I'm not willing to sacrifice yours or Dudley's life, and if he is not here if they show up I don't know what they'll do."

Vernon could see the worried look in her face, in his mind he gave in.

"Alright we'll leave first thing in the morning, how is that?"

Petunia smiled, "Thank you Vernon, I'll gather our suit cases, and start the wash."

As Petunia started getting ready to leave Harry Potter awoke. He sat up in his bed blinking around trying to get his eyes to focus. Reaching for his glasses he noticed his snowy white owl, Hedwig had not returned from her delivery to the Burrow.

Harry's room was covered with open books, books filled with potions, spells, enchantments. As he stared at the clutter he realized today was the last day he would have to spend in this house, and with that he plopped back down on to his pillow and stared at the ceiling. Harry had been studying all summer, from the moment he returned from Hogwarts, he felt a lot like Hermione, except for the fact that he didn't actually enjoy studying.

Harry was now seventeen and could use magic legally outside of Hogwarts. He quickly remembered this and pulled out his wand to get the magic rolling. He walked over to Hedwig's cage, which was filled with droppings, pointed his wand and muttered _Scourgify_. Instantly the cage was clean, and looking as if it was brand new. Harry smiled to him self and began putting his belongings into his trunk.

After Harry had put everything away he went to make his bed. Before he could tuck the sheets under the mattress Hedwig had flown in with a letter in her beak.

"You won't have to come back here anymore." Harry said as he stroked her chest and took the letter.

The letter was of course from Ron, who wrote telling him when to arrive at the Burrow.

_Harry,_

_Mum said to be hear around Seven O'clock tonight. She is cooking dinner for everybody in the family and she said you are more than welcome._

_See you tonight, Ron_

_P.s. Happy Birthday, I'll give you your present when you get here. _

Harry smiled, but was sort of disappointed that he had to wait till Seven to leave. He didn't feel like taking his books out and studying and he had already finished packing, so he decided to go downstairs for some breakfast.

He walked downstairs and walked over to the stove to put some eggs on his plate. His Uncle had already left for work and his Aunt was hanging clothes out to dry. Dudley was nowhere to be seen. So he sat down and quietly ate, he noticed the paper on the table and pulled it over to see if there were any strange things happening.

Everything seemed to be normal, but one article caught his attention. Apparently an entire neighborhood had caught on fire all at once, the cause of this had yet to be discovered, but two by standers had told sources that they had seen what looked like black hooded figures with lit sticks surrounding one side of the neighborhood, but that they had vanished before they could get a good look at them. Police believe it to be kids messing with fireworks, as there were several sparks shooting in the air. Several People were injured.

Harry read the article twice, and noticed that the neighborhood was not to far from that of his own. He put the paper down and walked outside he noticed that the clouds were peculiarly dark and moving rather fast. Harry thought he saw someone duck behind the neighbor's car.

He didn't feel right about today and he quickly went to his Aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, I think you and Dudley should leave, right now."

She stopped folding her laundry and looked at him.

"I told your Uncle we should and he agreed but we will in the morning, I think we'll be alright."

Harry knew he saw someone behind the car, but he didn't let on as he spoke quietly.

"They are here now, go into the house and stay put!"

But she wouldn't listen, "Harry nobody is here I've been out here for almost and hour and I have seen no one."

But as soon as she said that someone had apparated right in the front lawn.

Harry immediately got in front of his Aunt. It was a Death Eater.

Harry glared at the death eater who Harry had figured out was Fenrir Greyback.

"What do you want?" Harry shouted,

Greyback smiled maliciously, "Oh Potter, don't play dumb with me, your silly little games wont work."

Harry was slowly backing his Aunt up who was surprisingly quiet but he could still here her hearting beating very fast now.

"I know it's me you want, so leave my Aunt out of this, and let her go into the house."

Fenrir smirked, "and deny myself fresh meat? I think not, I haven't tasted muggle in awhile, why should I turn that away."

Running, Greyback made for Harry and his Aunt. But Harry pulled out his wand and yelled

_IMPEDIMENTA!_

Greyback flew onto his back.

Harry yelled for his Aunt to go inside. But when Harry turned back around Greyback had already gotten up. With a flick of his wand he had picked up one of his Aunts flower pots and flung it at Harry.

_FINITE _

The plant came crashing down. Greyback shot a spell at Harry, but this time he was ready for it

_PROTEGO!_

Harry yelled. But just as Harry had blocked the spell Fenrir yelled

CRUCIO!

Harry's body filled with pain as his insides felt like they were being forced to turn.

Fenrir yelled EXPELLIARMUS! Harry's wand went flying out of his hand.

Greyback slowly approached Harry who was still on the ground unable to move. Harry looked up into his cold eyes and Greyback spoke.

"How did you expect to defeat the Dark Lord with those skills? I expected more from the boy who lived."

Greyback pointed his Wand at Harry. _AVADA…._ _CRACK! _Someone had apparated right behind Harry

Greyback was suddenly hit by a jet of red light and was knocked back at least a good ten feet.

Remus Lupin stepped over Harry and made towards Fenrir. He was so calm as if he wasn't in any danger at all.

"You know it's not very polite to interrupt someone while they are doing business Lupin." Spat Fenrir

Lupin smiled wryly "I've never known you to be polite, so why should I? We of course they same now aren't we?"

Harry was bewildered at the calmness of Lupin, but as he was talking to Greyback Harry turned and grabbed his wand. Suddenly the two were both sending spells every which way. Some were hitting the house some hitting mailboxes and cars. All Harry could do was watch until Grey back finally knocked Lupin back. Greyback approached and was on top of Lupin with is wand right at his throat.

Greyback spoke viciously. "You know, I always hoped I'd be the one to kill you, you blood traitor."

Fenrir opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him to it.

_EXPELLIARMUS!_

Greybacks wand flew out of his hand and Lupin immediately shot a silver jet of light through Fenrir's chest, and rolled off of Lupin. Harry fell back into the grass and breathed deeply. The War was getting closer and closer

The inevitable haunted Harry's every thought.


End file.
